


Kiss Me

by isacabral



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F, and i admire that, bc the calzona fandom seems to be craving for fluff, even though i gave up on you, hope you like it, i'm reliving this, so consider this a peace offering, song!fic, you guys seem to be going strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Based on both Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me and Grey's Anatomy's 8th episode of season 6, Invest in Love. You should listen to the song and watch the episode if you wanna grasp a full understanding of the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks, it was written so long ago.

Arizona was having some pretty conflicted feelings today. Today of all days. Her 32nd birthday hadn't turned out at all like she had expected. She didn't wanted to make a big deal about it. She just wanted it to be like every other day. Instead… She had left Alex Karev baby-sitting the baby that had stroked out of the womb while Chief Webber and that _dumbass_ board member, Larry Jennings, had bullied her into performing a surgery on Wallace, a surgery that she knew it would do him no good. And, when she had seeked out her girlfriend for support, she wasn't there. She was stuck on a surgery. Any other day, the blonde would have understood. They were all surgeons for crying out loud! Getting stuck in surgeries was their routine. But this wasn't a regular day and Wallace's case wasn't like every other case. There was just too much involved.

 

So, she had picked up a fight with her girlfriend. Her nothing but supportive, amazing and very sensitive girlfriend. Of course Callie had seen right through her anger. And she could have let go her feelings to just fall into those tanned, strong and warm arms for the secure embrace she have been longing all day, but then Owen and Cristina had burst through the apartment, also fighting about the surgery they had performed with Callie and hearing about it from them and not from her girlfriend made her even more pissed off. Like all of that wasn't enough, her pager went off – 911, Wallace. _Awesome. Just freaking awesome_. She had to go in the middle of a fight – a fight that she knew it was pointless – into a situation she knew it would only add to her stress.

 

And then, the inevitable occurred. Wallace had died and she had snapped at both Webber, Jennings and Percy, whom had nothing to do with any of it, but he had performed the surgery with her, so she was pissed at him too.

 

But, while she walked back to Callie's place, she didn't felt angry anymore. She was… in shock, perhaps. She hadn't cried – it wasn't something that came easy to her, despite her authority issues. There were no emotions surfing, everything was bottled up inside. She just wanted to crawl up in bed with Callie and fall freaking asleep after that dreadful day. Instead her girlfriend had other plans. Despite the fact that Arizona had said she didn't liked her birthdays – and after a day like that, there wasn't anyone who could blame her – therefore she did not celebrated them, she had thrown her a surprise birthday party, because it was her girlfriend's birthday and she wanted her to celebrate it. Because she had made it through thirty two years in life and that was something to celebrate, right?

 

Finally, it all became too much for the blonde to handle. All of the anger and sadness that had been bottled up, added to all the joy that the guests at the party and her own girlfriend expressed on the word _"surprise!"_ overwhelmed her. And tears were unstoppable. So she had mumbled some incomprehensible words and bailed the party, still crying. Callie tried to stop her, again. She told her what had happened in between sobs, Callie being understand, but she didn't said how she was feeling. It was just too much. So, she had left. Again. But after seeing and talking to Wallace's parents, seeing how they didn't blame her, how they still trusted and cherished her enough to proceed with their prior donation, had changed her inward feelings, again. She was a walking emotional roller-coaster. She felt like seeing Callie again and finally uttering she knew she had been feeling from weeks now.

 

When she approached the door to the apartment 502, she didn't heard any party noises. The blonde sighed in relief. And her heart fluttered with the thought that Callie had thrown out all of their friends because she knew Arizona might come back – after all, they had planned on spending her birthday night together – and didn't want to handle a party. _God_ , how she loved her girlfriend. She came inside and noticed that the remains of the party were still around. There were bright pink balloons and hats all around, a pile of presents on the corner of the room and a sound asleep Latina on the couch, wearing an _oh so hot_ black and pink lingerie that showed an obscene amount of cleavage and with a blanket that covered her bare, tanned legs. Arizona just stood there for a moment, looking down at the raven haired beauty with a smile ghosting her lips, her heart still fluttering and butterflies on her stomach. In less than a minute, Callie's face stiffened and she noticed her girlfriend looking down at her.

 

  
"Oh!" she lifted quickly, now sitting on the couch and holding back a yawn. "I'm awake! I'm – a – see? I'm totally awake," she grinned, not knowing to which Arizona she had woken up to, so she continued her rambling. "And there's hats!" she yelped, grabbing a pink, sparkling hat on the coffee table nearby and putting it on her head. "And gifts! And doughnuts!" she grabbed a plate of Arizona's favorite sweet, still yelping and then put it back down. "And lingerie," she added, her voice husky while she pointed at her cleavage, the megawatt grin still on her face starting to hurt her cheeks a little, so she grabbed a whistle thingy and started to blow it so the loud noise would break the tension, but the thing did not worked. "Really?" she smiled sheepishly at the blonde, expecting a reaction, anything.

 

"I love you", Arizona said softly, looking down soulful chocolate orbs that were widened now. Because this was not the reaction she was expecting.

 

The smile slowly faded away from the Latina's plump lips.

 

"You do?" the brunette asked dumbly, flabbergasted.

 

"I do", the blonde nodded as if to confirm her previous statement, her tone still very soft, her cerulean eyes filled with the sentiment she was uttering.

 

She took the blanket off of Callie's legs and set next to her, their gazes never leaving one another.

 

"I love you too", the Latina finally replied, barely a whisper.

 

That granted her a beautiful smile, dimples in full display. A _loving_ dimpled smile.

 

"Good," she said, barely a whisper too, licking her lips unwittingly. "Very good," then, finally, pink lips met plump ones on a soft, yet eager, loving kiss.

 

What Arizona have been wanting and needing all day.

 

A pale hand reached out for a tanned cheek to deepen this kiss, but without break the haze they were in. Their movements were slow, kind, almost as if they were afraid that, if they sped things up, they would break each other, pop the loving bubble they have just reached and then realize all of this wasn't actually happening. This was not going to be a frantic fuck, like their quickies on the on-call rooms. This was love making. Tender and slow love making.

 

Arizona started descending her mouth down Callie's jaw line, kissing and sucking down her neck, tenderly biting her earlobe – that particular act making a small whimper coming out of the brunette's lips – as slim fingers started to stroke down from her shoulders to her arms, taking the hangers of the lingerie with her. Callie's breath was heavy and her own hands went to find the hem of the blonde's shirt after her jacket went to the floor. Soon, the shirt joined it. Arizona pushed her girlfriend lightly so she would stand up with her, without breaking the contact of her lips with the tanned skin. No words were needed.

 

When they finally reached Callie' bed, there were no more clothes standing in their ways. Arizona fell on the mattress on her back, Callie on top. Their hands were everywhere, caressing, lips didn't seemed to find a way to leave each other while hips brushed, wet core meeting wet core. A loud, guttural moan left both of their mouths, the noise being sucked in on their kiss, with that first extremely intimate contact. And yet they kept the pace painful slow. When blue eyes met brown, both a couple of shades darker, again, no words were needed. Their eyes said it all.

 

Breathing became a hard thing to do, so Callie leaned her tanned, sweaty forehead against her girlfriend's pale, damped one as their hands caressed down each other's bodies until it found their already dripping centers, starting to stroking it lightly at the same time. Never breaking eye contact, swollen lips and hardened nipples brushing lightly against each other with each thrust of their hands. The peak of the orgasm was reached and loud whimpers and moans filled the room, the intensity of the moment exhilarating both women.

 

Falling her own back on the mattress, Callie pushed Arizona into her so the blonde's face was resting on her crook of her neck, their heartbeats being felt against one another. Again, no words were needed. They just fell asleep in each other's embrace, hearing each other's steady breaths and feeling each other's heart beating against their chests.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until a few hours later that Callie slowly woke up, feeling that something was wrong. Low whimpers were filling the room, but it was the hot tears coming down her neck that truly woke her up. Arizona was crying.

 

"Hey, babe," the brunette whispered. "Please, don't cry," she pleaded, her heart breaking with each whimper that came out of the blonde's lips. "What is it?"

 

"H-he was sup-posed to-to be turning eleven to-day," came the cried answer, then the Latina knew what this was all about: Wallace.

 

"Arizona…" she whispered, pushing her girlfriend impossibly closer. "You did everything you could."

 

"He-he'll n-never be able to-to go to college," Arizona continued, tears falling non-stop from her bright cerulean eyes, now dulled due the crying and sadness. "H-he wanted to go to-to med school," Callie's heart was crushed hearing the sadness and the hurt on the blonde's sobbing vent. "He'll n-never be able to-to fall in love. To fall asleep on the embrace o-of his loved one," she sobbed again and pushed herself against her girlfriend even more. "And-and I did it all. He should have lived. It's, it's not fair, Calliope," she continued to cry on the brunette's neck, needing the comfort so she could try and snap out of her crying state.

 

Callie knew there wasn't much she could do right now to help. Nothing she said would get through Arizona's guilt. So, she decided she would try and calm her girlfriend in a way that always helped when she was a little girl and was hurting.

  
" _Settle down with me_ ," she whispered softly on the blonde's ear, her voice melodiously, her hands stroking up and down the pale and bare back. " _Cover me up, cuddle me in._ "

  
Arizona heard Callie's soft singing on her ear and took a deep breath. Her girlfriend's voice as incredibly soothing, especially being whispered like that. She closed her eyes strongly, fighting back the tears.

 

" _Lie down with me, yeah_ ," the brunette continued, hearing the sobs and whimpers stopping slowly. " _And hold me in your arms_ ".

 

The blonde knew that song. It played on the radio when she drove them back from their first date, back to the Latina's apartment. The day she had started falling in love by this amazing woman who was holding her right now.

 

" _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_ ," Callie felt relief rushing through her body when she stopped feeling the tears falling down against her neck. " _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._ "

 

" _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ ," Arizona started, her voice barely a whisper after all the crying. " _You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved…_ "

 

The brunette couldn't contain that crept on her lips, " _This feels like falling in love, falling in love… we're falling in love._ "

 

A comfortable silence was what followed the hushed singing. The blonde shifted on her lover's arms, wanting to look her in the eyes, "Calliope…"

 

"I know, babe," loving chocolate eyes met pleading and hurt blue ones. "It's not fair that he's dead. But you shouldn't feel guilty for being alive," she continued, her soft strokes on the bare back never stopping. "You should live. Fully. Utterly. For you, for him, for everybody that doesn't have a fighting chance to live the life that they want to live," she saw tears coming back to Arizona's eyes and her heart sank again, but the crying never came. "You should be happy and live, Arizona."

 

The blonde moved up a little more, her eyes still glued to her girlfriend's, their mouths inches apart. "Kiss me," she asked, watching the soulful brown eyes that she loved so much sparkling with the moonlight that lit the room dimly.

  
"Always," Callie leaned into her, brushing their lips lightly. "I love you," she said before she deepened the kiss.

 

"I love you too," Arizona said with a small smile after the kiss was over. "Thank you, Calliope. For everything," she said, before she crawled back to the place she was before, her face now resting on the crook of a damped, tanned neck.

 

"Anytime, babe," the Latina said with a smile, closing her eyes again, snuggling with her girlfriend. "Anytime".


End file.
